


Thunder

by redangeleve



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII - The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Mindsex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: All General Hux wanted to do was to dress up for the famous Starkiller speech, but Kylo Ren obviously had other things in mind.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792675) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve). 



Thunder

Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning and the thunder  
Thunder, feel the thunder  
Lightning and the thunder  
Thunder, thunder  
Thunder

(Imagine Dragons, Thunder)

 

Clothes were more than something to keep you warm in the First Order. They were some kind of a status symbol. From the uniform of the Stormtroopers to the stars and stripes of an Admiral, they showed what place the porter held in the complicated rank order. Hux remembered very well the times as a child, when they had fled from Arkanis and he had not had more than the clothes he was wearing. It had been dark days, and the longer their journey in space went on, the more the garments had become rags that had him barely protected against the all consuming cold. That was not the only reason, why Hux appreciated his uniform. He had paid every layer of it with his blood and sweat.

The daily dress-up was a familiar ritual, like putting on a second skin that he knew almost better than his own, having spent most of his life in uniform. To say that the General was paying attention to his appearance would not come close to the care he took and today he worked even more diligently than usual on his appearance. If everything went as planned, this day would be the most important in his career so far, and that's why he just had to look perfect. He had written the speech he would give to the assembled troops himself and he had practiced it dozens of times in front of the mirror so that he could recite it with dreamlike certainty.

From now on, no member of the First Order would doubt his ability. They would speak of him in awe, almost like of the Supreme Leader Snoke. In a few hours they would write history, then Starkiller would make him immortal. The weapon was his very own project and he had sacrificed years of his life for it, but it was undoubtedly worth it. He was prouder of the result than of anything else in his career so far. While ending all these lives was a waste of resources, sacrifices had to be made in a war. The mere thought of his superweapon made Hux get hard in his pants as he closed the buttons on his uniform jacket. He had always been aroused by power over anything else, so it was not surprising that his only desire except the rising in the First Order was Kylo Ren.

As he watched his reflection in the mirror, he could feel Ren's eyes on him and at the same time perceive the other man's presence as a slight pressure in his head. Unlike earlier, when he had seen Ren's mental abilities as a threat, it was now a pleasant feeling to sense him so strongly. It was a sign of their connection, an intimate closeness Ren shared with no one except him. Although Ren's expression gave nothing away, Hux knew the other man well enough to know he liked what he saw. The heat rising inside of him spoke of a desire that was not just his own. It spoke also of the long chastity they had been forced to lately, and of the admiration of Ren for his General, which he let only show behind closed doors. Outwardly, they lived in a rivalry that Snoke kept fueling whenever he could, but when they were alone, they brushed off the feud like their leather gloves.

"My General." Without Hux noticing, the other man had risen from his seat at the foot of the bed and stepped behind his red-haired lover. Just like Hux, the Knight of Ren was already dressed for his departure, with only his helmet and lightsaber laid on the bed. His huge body wrapped around Hux like a shield when he put his arms around him and tried to kiss his left ear.

"Not, you beast," Hux said indignantly. "You mess up my hair."

"Do I do that? I'd love to mess things up even more, "Ren growled as his lips moved undeterred down Hux's neck.

The touch of Ren's mouth on his skin sent pleasant shivers down Hux's spine, but he knew he could not give in it now. "Later," he replied, trying to wriggle out of Ren's embrace. "My shuttle will start in twenty minutes. When I come back from Starkiller, we can celebrate the triumph extensively. "

"And if I fall on my mission?" Kylo Ren suggested, sending his hands downwards on Hux's body. "After all, a large number of resistance fighters have been spotted at the base we are attacking. Maybe we will never have the opportunity again. "

Determined, Hux put his hands on Ren's before he could reach the clear bump in his trousers. "You'll come back and you'll be victorious," he said determined, looking for Ren's eyes in the mirror. They were not just empty words to flatter the other's courage. No, it was simply a fact he believed in. No one except Snoke was as strong as Ren, neither mentally nor physically, so Hux was sure they could only emerge victorious from the battle. "And when you're back, we'll celebrate. I will make sure that we have the next cycle off duty. Then I let the droids bring food, wine and Luranian brandy to my quarters. We lock the door, turn off our communicators, and are available for no one. "

The thought pleased Ren, that was easy to be seen by the smile that crossed his face as he whispered close to Hux's ear, "Not even for Snoke."

"No," Hux replied just as softly. "Not even for him."

"You're going to take off the uniform and I'll untie my robe," Ren continued the imagination, connecting his mind with Hux's as he showed him what their words were saying.

"No uniform," confirmed Hux in a rough voice.

"Not even standard underwear." Ren's mouth was so close to his ear that the breath tingled warmly on Hux's skin as he spoke.

"Not even standard underwear," Hux repeated, eyes half-closed, yet seeing every detail in front of his inner eye. Unlike Hux, who had his gaze completely inward, Ren watched the other man closely. Saw his cheeks flushing, his breath quickening, his hands clawing at his. Kylo Ren loved the foreplay almost as much as the act itself, but even though Hux was visibly aroused, it was not enough for Ren yet. 

"When I come back, you're sitting in the chair behind your desk, pretending that it's Snoke's throne and you're the Supreme Leader," he said firmly. It would not be the first time they lived out this fantasy that Ren knew was secretly Hux's favorite. Sometimes they exchanged roles, but even though Hux did not speak it out loud, a look in his head was enough to tell Ren that he preferred to see himself in the role of the Supreme Leader. Although it was not in Ren's nature to submit, it was just a fantasy and nothing more, so Ren let him have his way without a fight.

Hux swallowed hard before licking his lips, swollen from lust. "You'll kneel in front of me and do whatever I tell you to do." The images that ran through his head were so realistic that he involuntarily moaned. Ren, as he crouched on his knees before him, Hux's cock between his lips, naked and submissive and aroused, while Hux came in his mouth. After that, Hux would wait until he had recovered and finally take the Knight of Ren standing in front of the chair. The erotic fantasies were so vivid, so real that he could barely contain himself. As much as General Hux struggled against it, the pressure in his testicles increased more and more until it just became too much.

"Ren!" With the name of his lover on his lips, Hux came hard and violent, without being touched more than in his mind, so that he had to lean against the other man, who still held him with his arms around him , "Yes, my General," Ren replied with evident satisfaction in his voice. "That`s good. Come for me."

As if he had a choice. Even as he was still caught in the aftermath of the orgasm, Hux reluctantly registered the wet feeling between his thighs and a look in the mirror told him that a distinct, dark spot was spreading on his pants. The part of his brain, which was responsible for speaking was not yet able to articulate rightfully, but when Hux caught his breath, he turned his head and glared at Kylo Ren from the side. "You animal, just look at what you have done. The shuttle is not waiting and I can not change my clothes in time. How am I supposed to stand before our troops like that? "

"You can keep your coat closed," Ren replied with a diabolical grin. "After all, I know now that you will still think of me, even though I can not attend your speech personally."

"Oh yes, I will," Hux countered darkly, but without getting out of Ren's embrace. "Just wait until you're back from your mission and you'll get your payback."

Ren knew it was not an empty threat. Although Hux did not have access to the force, he had plenty of other ways to make him suffer for this prank. Nevertheless, Ren was not afraid, on the contrary he would not have wanted it otherwise. After all, the fact that Hux was so much like himself was the main reason why he was attracted to the General. In fact, he was already looking forward to finding out what dark fantasies and violent role-playing games Hux had in mind to punish him extensively so that he was almost certain that his hard cock under his robes would accompany him throughout his mission until he was finally united with his General.


End file.
